


Obloquy and Vaneer

by Rivain



Series: No Roots [1]
Category: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Multi, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivain/pseuds/Rivain
Summary: Many would call her long life a blessing, she considers it a curse of the upmost degree. She had always been told to not bet with beings of which she had no understanding of, well...her mother would be thoroughly upset for now she found herself in the middle of a handful of beings plans. The first was an accident, the second a test, the third intentional and the fourth for fun.--- or ---She hadn't always been the sort to seek out action, in many ways it was with her dealings and friendships with the Nords that had made her that way. Now all these years later she returns to where it seemingly all started, partially to see just how it will end and if there is any justice in the it all. All the while trying to continue to keep herself from being the epicenter of it all.





	1. 4E195

It was well into dusk when the wind kicked up and a blanket of snow collapsed off a nearby tree, startling Auriella awake. Her return from the other side was anything but pleasant, everything assaulted her senses all at once. The fox scurrying away from the collapse, the birds under the wind talking to one another as others wings frantically flapped as they dispersed in shock, the familiar calming but fading scent in the covers, the banshee of a woman crying for her child against the said wind for her child.

Her eyes snapped open and her jaw twitched. Not a moment later and she found herself on her hands and knees, but completely exhausted. "Don't you even think about it woman." Her eyes narrowed and she fought nature itself to see the reason behind the words and ignore the threat of a younger. As if he could see the battle going on between her mind and nature he spoke once more. "The child is long dead, his body as cold as the lake it fell into. Fell from a ledge chasing some rabbit earlier in the day." Her eyes narrowed further as she shifted through his words for any form of lie.

She knew she was glaring in his direction, her vision was far too blurry and she couldn't make out features as he entered what had to be the combination of their two tents. There wasn't much room and she had hoped that with his closer proximity his appearance would bring forth some recognition that guided her more than her gut feeling of safety at both his smell and vocals. Unable to detect a lie in his words the woman let herself fall back down onto the ground and curl into the furs, exhaustion and fatigue were overcoming her once more.

"Did you find everything?"

"Yes, now walk me through the process."

"Huh?" There was a feeling of dread that found its way deep in her stomach. Her mind was going, she knew she needed to tend to her wounds... the bloody smell of them was driving her mad in itself. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake.

"You're not sleeping until we get this salve on your wounds. You smell horrible."

"I always said it was no wonder why you two weren't married off yet." She grumbled into the ground beneath her knowing full well she would be heard. "Now shut up and listen."

"You're awake!" She didn't like the shock that drenched those words, she would have preferred that he had actually yelled it in her ear. She growled a bit and snuggled deeper into the warmth wanting nothing more than to return to the void, "You've been still and asleep for a night in a half." He continued, his voice lowering for his final statement. "You didn't so much as stir for food."

"I smell venison."

"I caught one yesterday," he answered his relief evident. "How do you feel?"

"Like I am a breath away from The Far Shores." She paused a bit concerned that her vision was not completely back after two days rest. Luckily her other senses had not failed her and while she pushed the thought of not being able to see again from the back of her mind, a twinge of panic had taken her heart at the thought. "It's still snowing heavily." Auri made to move but found herself stopped by the most antagonizing of pains, she had almost knocked herself out once more from just trying to scream out in despair. Reflexively her arm came to the blanket, but her Companion seized it.

"I set and caste it while you slept. Don't look at it." She barked out a laugh at his choice of wording, "It looks better than yesterday but it's still bad." She followed his voice and imagined where his eyes would be in relation to her. His silent but quick intake of breath told her that he received the silent message.

"Fine." She huffed, "I trust you." Having no idea how much those words meant to her Companion the woman found herself lay flat once more on the ground. "Back onto more important matters, I smell deer. What are the chances of us being able to cook some up."

"A fine choice." She smirked already excited at the thought of a warm meal, "So long as you want to draw predators to our camp." And she frowned wondering if he got a kick out of playing with her emotions, or if this was some form of punishment for her prior teasings she had dished out in her younger years.

"Pass. Begrudgingly so, I have no yearning to add being mauled by a sabrecat to my 'list-of-shit-I'd-sooner-avoid-but-couldn't' list. He laughed and it brought both a smile and calm to her chaotic mind. "Though I am still hungry, are there any remaining dried meats or snowberries laying around?" There was a grunt and her warmth disappeared for a moment as he shuffled through what sounded like his bag...unless he had moved her quiver from hers. "Just once sliver and five berries will hold me over." He grabbed her hand and gave her three slivers of dried meats followed by another handful of berries.

She rolled her eyes.


	2. 4E178

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappearing into the shadows would have been the easier way of dealing with this. But Hoonding save her she had grown fond of another group of people, found that she couldn't completely step away and erase everything. She was still recoiling from the last loss, from the last clean slate that had brought her into Skyrim with a new perspective of life. Plus was it not just passing time that she was waiting for? She didn't need to completely alter everything, she could just as easily let time run its course and have them forget on their own accord. It wasn't as if they had any reason to look for someone who was dead.
> 
> Had she only been able to shake him earlier and then perhaps she wouldn't have had to risk having faith in a thief.

She could tell you the moment they ran into one another that this was not much of a chance encounter as he would have liked her to believe it was. The punk had grown up, she would give him that, but he still had quite a ways to go before he could even begin to think that he could get anything past her. She had traveled far and wide in her living years and there were not too many things that could catch her off guard and whenever something did her natural reaction was to run away from it. Death seemed to follow her when she got a bit too comfortable in one place, it always had and it was for this reason why she kept to herself and didn't bother in the affairs of others until absolutely necessary and then she disappeared into the shadows most times without so much as a mention in the history books.

"This is where we part ways." She watched as she caught him off guard and confusion flickered across his features before his seemingly knowing smirk and demeanor returned.

"If you're going to stop by Lakeview, I am sure Mercer won't notice an extra day or two delay." She could see him trying to calculate out what she had said just moments before, though she was not quite sure what to do with herself now that she was flung right back into the peculiar situation. She had no one else to blame but herself, he was not kidding had she wanted to disappear there wasn't anyone who could have stopped her from doing so. She should have caught the soonest carriage down to Hammerfell and never looked back... but she was bound. She could feel it in her bones and knew that Skyrim was in no state for her to be leaving, Redguard or not. There were far too many interesting pieces moving on this field that she wanted to witness and take part in for her to leave on her own. And while it would prove difficult with enough planning and foresight she could even change her face and lay low within Skyrim's borders before a stray picked up her cold trail.

"Not quite Bryn." She offered with a soft smile, this was going to be hard. It was always hard.

"You're trying to skip out."

"I knew you were the catch." She chuckled bringing her thumb over to the side of her nose and winking, "I've got a nose for finding talent, always have. Though say I was killed, hell captured by Falmer. I don't care. It's time for me to take my exit." The two of them watched the other from their paused position in the brush, she had never taken a liking to travel on the roads. Too many highwaymen and raiders planning ambushes along them trails, she had long since taught him that if he did right by Kyne she would do right by him. She didn't know if he believed it as she did, but if nothing else he did Respect Nature in her company and since they had no ill trespasses with Nature since that specific lesson she could only imagine that somewhere deep down he Feared it as well.

"The Guild needs ya, lass."

"No." She whispered placing a hand on his shoulder, "No she doesn't. You don't. The Guild has you and Mercer. It needs new blood." She added, "We both know if I wanted to be completely gone I would be, consider this parting an act of good faith. Mentor to Prodigy." She leaned back on the tree behind her basking in the warm rays of late spring. "I will be around if shite goes south.... but I would like to fade with the rest of my peers." She needn't mention to anyone who she was talking about, everything so so fresh they could practically still taste the betrayal on their tongues as if they had it for their last meal.

"Dominion."

"Huh?"

"Thalmor patrol. They were looking for trouble, you're Redguard. Easy picking and natural dislike. They caught us off guard and you sent me away to run with the goods." She pursed her lips and thought it over for a moment or two before nodding, "Ran a sword through you as you finished one of them off... I finished the other and buried..."

"Burned." She corrected immediately with a set expression and a squeeze. "I am to be burned." When he didn't look too happy with that statement she rolled her eyes, "Redguard thing."

"Aye, I burned ye." They continued on their way back toward Redcliffe and she her own little haven, Lakeview. They remained silent and listened to the bird's chirp, leaves rustle and animals bustle around them for a good twenty minutes or so before she spoke up.

"Took ya a few days due to weather. That's why you're a week late."

"A week?"

"Take it. I doubt you'll be getting much more vacation in the near future." She offered solemnly, "The Guilds senior thieves are slim and I'm training six of my own that'll be mentorless." She turned back to smile brightly back at him, "Including your favorite." That got the thief to chuckle and shake his head, honestly, the man was far brighter than anyone gave him credit for. Than he even gave himself credit for, for quite some time at least.

"She's going to be the death of me."

"You know, I remember saying that about you for the longest of times." Auri snickered to herself, "Vex is a diamond in the rough. Just you wait and see she is going to be one of the Guild's most loyal and likely profitable. I haven't met many with that kind of raw natural talent to get into places where they have no need being." She thought fondly thinking of the fourteen-year-old. "She'll make the money with the right kind of push." She had slowed down and allowed him to catch up to her just so she could slug him in the chest when he made it seem as if he was thinking over keeping the girl or not. "Your words, not mine."

"Aye." He admitted rubbing his arm, "But she's only taken to ya, Auri." The Redguard shrugged, "How well will the lass take to a mentor who didn't save their shared original." He was already referring to her death and she made a mental note to make something exceptionally nice for him if he ever came around to visit after this.

"Come on Bryn, use it. Have her not want to have to rely on anyone else. Be tough on her, not whatever it is you are with most woman that has her wanting to castrate you on the spot." The two of them laughed amongst themselves and a peaceful silence fell

between them. "My death will do nothing more than self motivate her and have her be hard on any other new recruit... or Hoonding forbid aspiring Infiltrator." It was a hushed whisper but not quite enough for him not to hear it, he nodded in agreement after the slightest of moments.

"And you will be in Skyrim?"

"Lakeview is our secret haven. And only ours. You've already molded a key already." She shoved him for that shocking memory, "Whether or not I am here you are welcome to use it as you so please, I just ask you change the sheets if you are feeling rather rambunctious. And not on the furniture if you can so help yourself."

"It's a deal as long as you don't leave Skyrim."

"I haven't the immediate urge to."

"Then your secret is safe with me."

"Until a better offer is made."

"Aye."


	3. 4E176

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had always cursed her age, cursed how quickly he had to grow up. It was one chaotic was into another and it didn't seem like it would be ending anytime soon... or at least not to her. For whatever reason, the twenty-two-year-old had this notion in his mind that everyone was bound to their way of thinking and that things would play out as if they were fighting against their own brothers. She had learned in her travels that people who held strong to tradition, as they did, were easily and quickly taken advantage of and sometimes didn't notice until it was much too late. She has always offered her guidance and advice, but she could have told you from the moment they met years ago that this wisdom was going to be disregarded as his status grew. 
> 
> How do you tell a child who has never been wrong that he was being played the fool? Well, it's simple really, you tell him and wait for the moment you can tell him you told him so.

Ever since her return to Skyrim she couldn't understand the logic of the majority of the people she found herself surrounded by, their sheer pride would do them no good. Pride never seemed to do anyone any good when it all came down to it, cockiness never did any good for anyone either. If she were being completely honest she would have taken his pride over this ridiculous trust that he was willing to give to their enemy for such a short term win. "You can not tell me that you believe him." He was a man of many conviction she knew that and by the Gods above she knew that he was as blinded by Pride as any other Nord, but this was a new low. A new terrifying path that she hadn't even dreamt that he would toy with. "There is nothing holding him to his side of the deal."

"His word."

"Oh for the love of Talos Ulfric, you do not actually believe that!" She was yelling now, she didn't give a shite who could hear her. "HE. IS. NO. NORD!" She was seconds from getting into his face and it was taking every ounce of self-control she had to keep her planted a good couple paces in front of him. "He's playing you and using our traditions against us! I know it, you know it. They will sooner plant a sword in our backs the moment they get what they want out of us." She had sped her mare up ahead and blocked his path now.

"Thyra!" If they were not out on their own right now on what was supposed to be a relaxing ride between two friends and comrades there isn't a doubt in her mind that others would have flinched as they always did. She knew better or rather, he better know that if he were going to use his voice on her he better kill her in one go for she would be on him like a rabid Sabrecat protecting a cub. She didn't care for magic, he knew that and he knew that she considered that ability of his as another magic trick. And any mage who found themselves on the opposite end of her weapon never made it out alive. "Was that what all this was about?" The amber-eyed woman glared at the Jarl as he spoke and ushered his steed around them.

"No. I couldn't care less if you had been washing your arse at your washbin or down in the river." She spun Lyra around and trotted back up with the Nord. "I have and will continue to give my opinion. Even on our deathbeds, even in Sovernguard." She sneezed, "We do this and they will ban Talos. All will be for naught."

"And what do you care?" His emerald green eyes narrowed at her dangerously, "You favor Akatosh."

"I do and I have never claimed otherwise. But if they are willing to remove Talos, what excuses the others." She pointed out as she glared onward, "This isn't about specific Divines it happens to be at the moment. What matters is that Skyrim cares Ulfric. You care. I fight for my friends. For the people under my protection and fancy. I have friends, allies and quite possibly family who believe in Talos. I lay my own life for thee and don't you dare doubt that again."

The remainder of their ride was silent, but not uncomfortable as it may have been for anyone else who would have dared speak to someone with Ulfric's character in that manner. Their return to Windhelm was quiet for many had already called it a night. She was making her way up to Candlehearth Hall when he finally spoke up. "I will take your opinion and concern into consideration."

"That is all that I have ever asked. As both my Jarl and my friend." She smiled laying a hand on his shoulder, "Get some sleep, my friend."

"You as well."


	5. 4E186

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes unexpected surprises

It was always hard to explain to others who grew attached that home was never a place when it came to her. She always went where the winds whispered to her... to the next grand adventure and once that one was finished she would soon jump onto the next. Sitting down idly by and waiting for things to come to her was not how she could live her life, not how she wanted to live her life. 

Safety be dammed. 

And it was always for this reason why she didn't bother to join groups if she could so help it. People tended to want to sit in one place, wanted to find that safety or guard a specific area to call it their own and dare others to find them. What happens if one sat in that one place their whole life without so much as an ounce of danger? Things such as these holds, that is what. People get complacent and beleive that they cannot be taken out in a single night... believe that they are indestructable. One forgets just how vulnerable they are in this world, especially since their Gods had suddenly stepped away from the lands.

And that was a type of complacency that she couldn't risk.

"It's been sometime." Kodlak greeted as she found herself lost in his embrace. "Still flirting with the shadows?" She rolled her eyes but internally thanked him for having the decency to phrase it as a question. 

"It's a dangerous world. One does not simply survive as long as I on pure dumb luck, even with Sai's favour." She smiled widely stepping back, "I caught word of celebration. I've been exploring some ruins as of late and came as soon as I got the message." The elder smiled and shook his head as their hands fell back to their sides. "I feared I may have missed it." 

"Worry not. Your return is merit enough for celebration itself." She found herself enjoying his laughter as the earliest of the Companions rose, not even two minutes later and there was a knock on the elders door. "Enter child." Both occupents were all too aware of whom stood on the other side, although based on his sudden intake of breath it would appear that Vilkas had not anticipated the Harbringer having a guest at this hour. 

"Excuse me." The twins eyes quickly shifted away and Auri glanced down to ensure that she had remembered to wear clothes for this little meet-and-greet. 

"Look kid. I know I don't look that different." She huffed out as she leaned back into the chair and smirked. The seventeen-year-old shot his ice blue eyes back up and after the slightest of moments they brightened with recognition. "I've been digging up Dwemer Ruins and have been a bit out of contact, I will admit." When she found he was not moving she huffed once more, ignoring the elders chuckle, as she stood up and walked over and placed a hand on the, now taller than her, teens shoulder. "Did ya miss me?" 

"You looks like a bath's long overdo." He even had the audacity to sniff her, "Smell like it too."

"Begone you ungracious stray!" She recoiled back, "I will have you know many yearn a natural aurora. Vilkas kept his smirk miniscule as he turned to look over to their Harbringer. 

"Shall I inform Tilly of the feast?" The elder nodded as the guest grumbled to herself about the lack of respect in some men.

"Go on and bring Auriella around to introduce her to the new recruits." That snapped the woman from her internal musings and back into the present world. "Better they meet her in person now to recognize her later lest we have another incident." Auri found her nose tingling and brought her hand up to scratch it. She didn't have the time to voice her concern for the twin had grabbed her by the forearm and had already shut the door behind her. 

"Alright, since you so rudely interrupted me. You get to talk pretty boy." 

"AAnyone else ever express how odd your compliments are?" Auriella's face fell as she thought over the various occassions where similiar things were said.

"Yes. Everyone. All the time." She paused, "One would wonder why being and vernacular may be off to a country full of Nords." While she may have thought she imagined his earlier slight smirk she knew she saw this one, but went on as if she hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot effort has been put into making sure that characters are the proper age for each respectable year. I will admit that this may or may not be a year or two off...since the majority of my research was done with the brilliant (and somewhat concerning) aide from reddit.


	6. 3E433

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero of Kvatch had quickly learned that perhaps Martin's personal guard was far more adept at dealing with the crisis that had befallen the country instead of a prisoner who just happened to have been placed in the wrong cell at the right time. The elf was intelligent, skilled with a bow (which was not unexpected) and never seemed to be caught off guard by whatever random event the Gods sent their way. "I learned a long time ago that we are just pawns for the Gods amusement," she had once admitted with a bittersweet smile. "The only thing you can do is try to live for as long as you can and hope that there is some meaning behind your suffering... more than just their own amusement." The Hero knew elves lived for a long time, but even still there was something primeval and jiggered about the Wood Elf.

“Isn’t that just the slightest bit ironic to you?” The Hero of Kvatch simply couldn’t bring herself to get over the fact that Martin’s best friend and personal guard who stood a couple of inches taller than herself was an elf this entire time. Deep forest green eyes twinkled in mirth as she arched a brow whilst she held her helmet under her right arm. “Just think of it, you of all people. A Wood Elf, completing the Pilgrimage for that specific armor.” The Hero laughed to herself and shook her head as the Blade knit her brows in confusion. “That specific armor of the Champion of Cyrodill who slaughtered elves.” The Blade barked out a laugh bringing up her free hand to her face as it erupted from her. 

“Oooh. **IS** that what this is?” Lia, the Hero of Kvatch finally recalled the name Martin had used to refer to his guard and best friend a couple of nights ago before said friend had returned. “Honestly I went out of my way to prove a point to Martin.” This time the Imperial found herself staring in astonished silence, “I don’t know how much about me you are aware of, but I have always been at his side.” The elf smiled nostalgically to herself, “Ever since his mother had me promise to. This had just happened to come up in passing, he had expressed his interest in the mystery of the armor and I had offhandedly said that I would find it before the end of the year given his permission. ‘It’s been lost for centuries.’” The elf quoted impersonating the young Emperor. “Gosh, that was how long ago? Anyway, I didn’t read into detail about it, but I gathered enough to know that this armor stood alongside the first Septim.” She shrugged, “Having to prove my worth or whatever was what made the entire situation all the more fun.” 

“Sometimes you remind me of a kid,” The Hero blurted without much thought, the elf merely softly smiled as she continued to try and explain herself. “I forget you're over a century old, is all.” Then the Hero's eyes narrowed as she brought her finger up to the renown chest piece and poked it… hard. “And a cannibal.” She glared as that little bit of historical information on their race echoed in her mind. 

“Look. I left.” Lia sighed as if tired of having to be reminded of her people’s taboo nature, “Needless to say I don’t follow the Green Pact as heavily or fervently as I did in Valenwood.” The Hero’s hand was waved away from the Blade’s personal space and fell to her side.

“You still mostly don’t eat plants.” The Blade threw her arms up in defense her helmet clanking against the floor.

“Neither do you!” 

“But I’ve never at a human!” 

“Neither have I!” 

“Nor elf!”

“Ugh! I was a child Hero. That was how I was raised and it wasn’t until I ventured outside of the forests did I learn that while it may have been normal within her folliage it wasn’t outside.” The Blade reached down and grabbed her helm, “I don’t expect forgiveness or people to forget what I have done as a child. I cannot go back in time and tell myself not to, nor could I convince my people that it was not right. I was kicked out for my beliefs!” 

“I am under no impression that you would eat human or elf or any humanoid.” 

“What? Then why bring it up.”

“Because it’s still gross and you need to be reminded. Everyone needs to be reminded of their history.” Lia surprisingly nodded in agreement with her reasoning then excused herself from the room leaving the Hero of Kvatch surrounded by the Blade’s immense library.  


	7. 4E205

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a couple of years since Alduin had been slain. Arne had all but disappeared in the public’s eye. The battle between the Empire and Ulfric still raged, both sides with bounties for the Dragonborn to be brought in alive. Lydia was covering down as Harbinger in Arne’s absence, Auriella forced back into the Thieves Guild as their leader because he refused the role himself. They were on the up and up and the war was proving to be more of an asset than anything else.  
> Now if only he could make sense of what Nocturnal had said to their Guildmaster. ‘Welcome back my child’.

“You ever think of just settling down lass?” Auri looked up from their latest haul with taut lips and knit brows. 

“That an offer old man?” 

“Says the lass who hasn’t aged since we’ve met.” He cut her off the moment he saw her lips open and her eyes narrow, “Aye, aye. You're proud of your greys.” He an a hand, as best as he could, through the dark auburn and more than a handful of grey curls. “Always heard ye Redguards aged like wine.” 

“Damn right.” She retorted shaking her head and freeing her locks, “But yes, it has crossed my mind.” She answered honestly before returning to the documentation setting before them. “But then I remember that my second-in-command would likely drop all of this on his favorite recruit... then there wouldn’t be a thieves guild but an assassins guild.” Brynjolf couldn’t stop the laughter even if he wanted to and he was glad he didn’t for he felt decades younger. 

“Sounds like a rather elusive and aloof second in command.” He jested in return. “Think you can introduce the two of us?” 

“You two would get along swimmingly and while he’s a pain in the arse, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She then sighed and leaned back into her chair-throwing her right arm over the back of it. “Honestly, between the two of us, I am waiting for him to have some kids for me to spoil.” That shut the thief up quick, “I’ve got decades to pay him back for.” 

“Why not have your own?” He found himself crossing his arms and raising his own brow. In al the time they had known one another it just dawned on him that this conversation hadn’t ever come up between the two of them. Which wasn’t completely surprising giving recent events in Skyrim and the roles they had played at various parts. A part of him had believed that when she first left he would walk into her retreat and find a babe or two in her arms and terrorizing the place. It had been a fleeting thought that crossed his mind only during his trips up to the estate and completely forgotten the moment he found her sitting around reading a book, gardening, or playing with her various pets. In his defense had it not been for the likes of Mercer, Karliah and various other citizens of Skyrim he wouldn’t have thought she was but a couple of years older than him.

“And have a personal obligation and responsibility to those whelps?” She shook her head, “No, I’ve got and had plenty of recruits to fill in those gaps of my life.” She rolled her neck and popped it in three places. “Plus, why?” She added as she spun back around to sit in the chair correctly and flipped through some of the correspondence. “They’ll get themselves killed long before I’m buried.” She shook her head, “No thanks. I choose the option where I can give them back.” 

“Funny,” brown eyes glanced over at his remark. “These recruits think you’re quite the mothering sort.” 

“I hope you’re on the right side of this bet Bryn.” She caught on easily enough going through the books aimlessly once more. “Cause I fear as time progresses my minds on further made up in this regard.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all my works I have never written out full chapters for this and I am not too sure if I intend to. We will just have to see how much time I happen to find myself with.


End file.
